


Dinner Date Disaster

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [37]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Dating, Disasters, Gen, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Prompt: Buck and Eddie are on a date the same thing that happened on chimney and maddie's date in 3x13 happens in front of them
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 3
Kudos: 194





	Dinner Date Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> *disclaimer i know not hardly anything of pregnancy or labor 
> 
> *i didn't want it to be too similar so I altered it from what happened and put my spin on it sorry
> 
> *I'll add links to similar stories in the end notes and the Tumblr post because bad dates is a thing
> 
> *the usual sorry this is a little late

**_Dinner Date Disaster_ **

Eddie pulled into Buck's apartment's parking lot. He was a little early but knew Buck might already be ready so he sent a text.

Buck was already texting back he was coming downstairs while Eddie's was changing his radio station for something good.

"Hey," Buck said, getting into the cab of Eddie's truck.

"Hey yourself." Eddie looked at Buck's shirt. It was this type of blue in the shade of the setting sun but more grey in the street lights as Eddie pulled out slowly.

"Eyes on the road Eddie. Come on, we're not getting into an accident on our third date." Buck laughed.

"Third, I thought this was the fourth?" Eddie turned to Buck at the red light confusion on his face.

"No. Wait I mean. I'm pretty sure. There was the movies. It was just us. That was our first date."

"You're not counting when we ate at my place by candlelight?" Eddie asked, turning to another street.

"I hadn't told you I loved you yet." Buck said. "The power just went out, but it was romantic though,"

"But I knew I loved you, by then. I just wasn't sure we both felt like this." Eddie smiled. 

"Eddie look out!"

Just then a dog ran in front of them. 

Thankfully Eddie's reflexes were fast enough and his breaks nearly new to prevent an accident.

The door scampered off dragging a leash behind it.

They both caught their breath as Buck saw a lady jogging over.

"Have you seen a dog? My sister's gonna kill me." She asked.

"Dark brown or black lab looking one? It just headed towards the park." Buck answered her where they were in the street with no other traffic.

"Thanks. He likes pissing on the flowers there sometimes" 

Eddie turned to Buck once she was far enough away he laughed Buck joined in. 

"With that crisis averted let's get to the dinner with a view place." Eddie started driving again thankful it hadn't ruined their night together and no one was behind them. 

They pulled into the parking lot both ready for the slight trek up to the destination of their date.

Buck had looked up and asked for ideas of a nice place with decent food. It was more about the experience together than anything else.

That's how he'd been told by Karen about a place she'd heard of but it was a ways away for their liking.

"Starlight Starboard" Buck gestured with his hands up.

It had a view of the ocean from atop a hotel. Tonight was clear weather.

The moon cast a glow over the ocean with stars littering the sky.

"It's- incredible." Eddie hooked Buck's arm with his own before taking a hold of his hand.

"Yeah. I- uh. I'm glad I worked up to this. Before- I'd."

"If you're uncomfortable you can tell me. But I hope we both enjoy tonight, okay Buck." Eddie asked.

"No. Yeah. It does live up to its name though, doesn't it?" Buck laughed. 

"Hello gentlemen. Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes. It's under Buckley." Buck answered.

Once they were seated things only got better. 

There was a light show via a boat farther out.

Eddie was pulling back his beer while Buck enjoyed his own. 

They enjoyed the atmosphere while talking about Christopher and Maddie and what they'd done today before meeting for their date.

"So now Bobby's teaching us both how to cook and I'm pretty sure he's gonna have nightmares from our questions and the mistakes we made while starting the lesson." Buck smirked.

"It's good to know I'm not the only adult that hasn't mastered food."

"Nah. I'm way ahead of Maddie, I had almost a year's worth of a head start. Plus you can grill at least, you're learning." Buck smiled.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Buck." Eddie shook his head. 

Their waiter let out a sudden gasp of pain.

"Ma'am you're crushing my hand." He said while she liked to be doing the same to the table doubling over in pain.

Eddie got up fully knowing Buck was behind him.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Babe, are you okay?" A man said to the woman who obviously was not okay.

"You- ah! My stomach feels like it's revolting. I knew we shouldn't have eaten here!" She screamed. 

"Is it possibly food poisoning or an allergy? What did you eat ma'am? I'm a former army medic and current firefighter, this is my partner." Eddie introduced them.

"We had calamari." The guy said.

"Ugh. I don't think it agreed with me." She tried catching her breath.

"But are you allergic to seafood though?" Buck asked while coming around to her other side.

"No. I love seafood. I just don't like the thought of eating octopus legs." 

"Actually it's squid babe"

She glared at him so hard he was lucky he didn't have burns. 

"Have you had your appendix removed ma'am?" Buck asked while pulling out his phone. They could use backup.

"I don't know. Ugh!" She said.

"Yeah. Her mom told me a story about it before sir" he said.

"We never get complaints of food poisoning, our head chef would kill the staff if that happened sir." The waiter said while others looked on from their tables.

"Wait Eddie, you don't think she's-?" Buck looked him in the eye.

"She's wha- oh. Oh!" Eddie's eyes grew wider as he got down lower to her. 

"Please, help her. I don't want to lose my fiancé." The guy said. 

"We're not engaged yet." She said between breaths.

Buck was already giving their location for an ambulance.

"Ma'am, is there any possibility you're pregnant?" 

"I am but, I'm not due for almost two months." She shook her head.

" It doesn't seem like you're trying to throw up your food. It could be contractions." Buck got down to where she was seated.

"They're coming early?" Both of the soon to be parent's said. 

"Since we're not sure how much time we have let's move you somewhere more private." Eddie suggested. "Help me get her up sir."

"We're taking the elevator down?" Buck asked so he could update dispatch and their ambulance.

"It's faster than the stairs." Eddie said while they supported her. "There's no midwife you want to contact right now ma'am?"

"Amy's on a technology cleanse tonight, she won't answer now."

Once they were in the elevator she looked a little better.

"Ugh. I made such a scene. I feel so embarrassed." She cried.

"No. It's okay ma'am. You have nothing to be embarrassed of. We're here to help, and we'll do everything we can for you both." Buck reassured her as the elevator started moving.

"Sir, can you swap with me?" The guy asked Buck.

Buck agreed while making sure he didn't hang up or drop his phone.

"Zoey, I was going to ask you upstairs but it doesn't matter where, I love you and I want to marry you. Will you marry me?" He said down on his knee with a ring.

"Yes. Yes you dummy. I want to marry you, I love you Ned." She said nodding while breathing.

"Okay. Now let's get you two out to the ambulance or a room if they're not close by." Buck smiled at them before looking at Eddie. 

The lobby was quiet until they came out into it all together. 

"Dispatch says they're not far off, ma'am" Buck said to them.

"Let's get you seated near the door for now, no one's checking in. Your water hasn't broken but if your contractions keep up it's a possibility. You'll be at the hospital soon." Eddie and her date helped her sit in a comfortable position as Buck went to look outside.

"I'm sorry we interrupted your date with your husband." Zoey said.

"He's not my husband, yet. And it's fine, we'll be with you until the paramedics get here." Eddie comforted her while she leaned into her fiance.

"The paramedics are pulling up now, thank you. Zoey, Ned," Buck came in as they saw the red lights growing closer in the widows.

With the couple in the back now, after informing them when her contractions started and how long they guessed it had been between them, Buck and Eddie watched as they drove off.

"That was-" Buck sighed.

"Good. She'll be okay." Eddie patted Buck's shoulder before pulling him in for a kiss.

"What was that for?" Buck asked with a grin on his face. 

"She called you my husband. I- I could see that, some day." Eddie said looking at Buck.

"Really?" Buck asked. 

"Yeah." Eddie guided Buck back to the elevator.

"Umm. A woman thought we were a couple once"

"When?" Eddie asked, pushing the top floor button.

"At the Christmas fair that one year. I- I couldn't correct her, she looked happy and, i think I liked the thought a bit too much. I'm glad I'm a part of your lives Eddie," Buck said.

"Good. Because you can't get rid of us," Eddie teased. 

"Hey, can we just pay for our drinks? I kinda want to just go back home and relax." Buck asked.

"Sure. But, I have a room key, so we can relax here." Eddie smirked.

"Oh. You were gonna surprise me?" Buck raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah." Eddie leaned into Buck's space before kissing him again.

"Maybe I'm not so tired after all," Buck laughed.

"I hope you're not. I had plans and it wouldn't feel the same without you." Eddie kissed Buck once more as the elevator dinged.

"Oh. You came back. We comped your drinks. Is the woman okay?" The host asked. 

"Yeah. Umm. In that case, we'll just be going," Buck smiled while pressing the close door button. 

He started kissing Eddie again before it started closing.

"Which floor?"

Eddie told him but pressed the button himself. 

Yeah. They'd enjoy tonight a lot. Eddie hoped Buck liked it all.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> First Date Fiasco 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676751
> 
> -
> 
> Serendipity Had a Date for Me 
> 
> https://justsmilestuffhappens.tumblr.com/post/190790218948/day-6-15th-of-february-blind
> 
> -
> 
> Coincidence for Your Thoughts 
> 
> https://justsmilestuffhappens.tumblr.com/post/190774096018/day-5-14th-of-february-valentines-day-gone


End file.
